A dispenser may be mounted to a refrigerator, to selectively supply, to a user, a certain content, such as ice made by an ice maker included in the refrigerator or liquid water cooled or heated by the refrigerator. An interior of a dispenser may be difficult for a user to clean because the interior of the dispenser may not be easily visible or accessible to the user.